Mientras ambos lo comprendamos eso es suficiente
by Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki
Summary: Utau, Amu y Kuukai no comprenden ciertas cosas, sobre la relacion de Rima y Nagihiko asi que deciden preguntarles a ambos, sera que despues de eso comprenderan? mal summary lo se lo siento pero leean esta decente es fic o eso creo jeje, fic por el cumpleaños de mi Nagi si es mio ewe


**Holaa ^^ si ya se, ya sé que me van a decir, por que hago otra historia en lugar de terminar la que tengo pendiente? Pues porque… la verdad no tengo idea jeje ^^ pero se me ocurrió esto y decidí subirlo por el cumple de mi Nagi n.n bueno ya me extiendo, asi que pasemos directo a la historia-de hecho creo que casi nadie lee las notas de autora realmente-si esta un poco revuelto esto, lo siento fui escribiendo esto tal y como me llego la idea de hecho lo escribí rápido antes de que lo olvidara pero creo que se entiende un poco de lo que trata si no pues pregunten.**

Ya lo saben pero, Shugo Chara! no me pertenece u.u yo solo tomo a sus personajes para escribir locuras que se me ocurren x3

Nota: en este fic no hay charas, Amu, Rima y Nagihiko tienen 15 años, Kairi 13, Yaya 14, Kuukai 16, Utau 19 Ikuto no se, si la mayoría no saldrán pero es para aclarar dudas ok?  
Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía esto fue escrito bastante rápido lo siento. Bueno ya espero y les guste.  
Feliz cumpleaños Nagi!  
  
_**Cap 1 mientras nosotros lo podamos ver para mi es suficiente**_

Dos chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa e una cafetería uno frente al otro, un chico pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes y un chico peli morado con ojos ámbar, el primero con los brazos cruzados y observando fijamente al segundo el cual solo mantenía una sonrisa, llevaban aproximadamente treinta minutos con una discusión.

-¿Fujisaki, es que enserio no te parece extraño eso?-pregunto ligeramente alterado.  
-Souma-kun dime tu que tiene de extraño-respondió simplemente, y aun sonriendo.

-Llevan saliendo cerca de seis meses y están igual o peor que cuando recién se conocieron, no se para ti pero para mi es extraño Fujisaki-volvió a decir Kuukai ya un poco harto de esa discusión, que al parecer no tenia final alguno, tomo el vaso que tenia enfrente y comenzó a beber de él.

-Puede que para ti lo sea, pero déjame decirte que te estas equivocando, no estamos ni siquiera cerca de como éramos cuando nos conocimos, puede que tu no lo notes pero ella es mi novia y yo puedo notar perfectamente los cambios-Nagihiko no borraba su sonrisa en ningún momento, la verdad esa situación le resultaba bastante graciosa, Kuukai solo suspiro recargo su brazo en la mesa y apoyo su rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

-Pues explícame porque la verdad, enserio no lo entiendo, te sigue insultando, te sigue tratando fríamente, sigue igual de distante contigo que con todos los demás, creo que incluso peor, ni una sola vez he visto que te de alguna muestra de afecto al menos en publico, no se para ti pero para mi eso no es normal-dijo nuevamente alterado, volviendo a beber de su vaso, Nagihiko solo comenzó a reír y Kuukai lo vio molesto.

-¿Enserio eso te parece? La verdad, estas bastante equivocado Souma-kun, tu sabes que Rima-chan no es una persona que pueda expresar sus sentimientos muy libremente, si me insulta es porque se la hecho una costumbre además de que ami no me parecen insultos realmente, porque yo entiendo lo que realmente me quiere decir con ellos, no me trata fríamente simplemente ella es así, no es una persona que pueda tratar muy cálidamente a los demás, no es distante simplemente le cuesta mucho mostrar su verdadera personalidad con los demás, y realmente si me da muestras de afecto incluso en publico pero no es algo que ella acostumbre mucho a hacer-termino de explicar, Kuukai pareció pensar durante unos segundos para después poner su mano sobre su barbilla y mirar hacia arriba.

-Entonces me estas queriendo decir que los insultos que te dice son muestras de afecto, y todo lo demás es simplemente porque ella es así?-pregunto un poco confundido, mirando a Nagihiko, el cual simplemente sonrió mientras asentía levemente, Kuukai se cruzo nuevamente de brazos mientras se recargaba completamente sobre el respaldo de su silla-bueno creo que entiendo eso, pero digo al menos debería tratar de cambiar un poco contigo ¿no crees? Digo eres su novio después de todo, por ejemplo debería llamarte de una forma un poco mas cariñosa te llama simplemente por tu nombre y eso lo hace con casi todos los demás, deberías ser especial para ella al menos en eso.

-Para mi si esas cosas cambiaran de pronto seria bastante extraño-dijo Nagihiko.  
-Lo se, pero por ejemplo cuando yo comencé a salir con Utau ella…cambio muchas cosas conmigo y yo ella-dijo Kuukai sonrojándose notablemente, Nagihiko se dio cuenta y comenzó a reír, Kuukai solo se molesto un poco sonrojándose mas, para él fue igualmente difícil cuando eso paso-aunque al principio también me resulto extraño después pensé que eso seria lo mas normal igualmente, Ikuto con Hinamori y Sanjou con Yaya, por eso es que yo pienso que debería cambiar un poco ella también contigo.

-Supongo tienes razón, la verdad tuve esta misma discusión con Rima-chan hace algún tiempo pero con lo que me dijo comprendí muchas cosas y no quise incomodarla mas con eso, si ella quiere cambiar lo ara si no quiere hacerlo yo no pienso pedirle que lo haga-después de decir esto, Nagihiko se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado-además yo amo Rima-chan por como es y yo sé que ella ami también y aunque nadie mas logre ver eso mientras nosotros si para mi es suficiente.

-Hmm, ahora comprendo todo Fujisaki, persona por hacerte tantas preguntas-Kuukai igualmente se levanto sonriendo.  
-Esta bien no te preocupes Souma-kun, pero más importante que eso deberíamos darnos prisa si llegamos tarde Utau-san y Rima-chan se molestaran.

**Bueno ya eso es todo, espero les gustara, perdonen si esta muy mal esta historia en lo personal me gusto un poco, si a ustedes no lo siento, tal vez si saco todas mis malas ideas de mi mente pueda escribir cosas mejores n.n , bien eso es todo si les gusto déjenme reviews y si no también xD**

  
**Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Ladrillazos? Reviews? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? Reviews?  
acepto todo menos insultos la conti la subiré mañana serán unos o dos capítulos mas no estoy segura según lo que venga a mi mente n.n ja-ne ah si otra vez Felicidades Nagi! *-* no me canso de felicitarlo xD**


End file.
